


Some People's Children

by Jagfan28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO Director Alex Danvers, F/F, Fake Marriage, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mama Bear Alex Danvers, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: Prompt from Juliet Mercado: Everyone thinks that Sam and Alex are dating. They're not dating because they are both scared to tell each other how they feel. But when Ruby's father starts causing trouble, Alex decides to help Sam by pretending to be her wife.UPDATE: I originally posted Chapter 4 on 1/8/19, but edited it on 1/9/19 to add some things. The changes aren't significant, but for context in later chapters, you may need it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet Mercado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juliet+Mercado).



> This should've been written four months ago, but life got in the way. So, Juliet Mercado, I sincerely apologize.
> 
> _____
> 
> UPDATE: I'm being harassed. Someone left this comment on this fic:
> 
> "Jagfan28 is a white man who voted for Trump because in his opinion both candidates were bad and who claimed men are too often unfairly depicted as monsters these days.  
> He said all of this himself in comments on another agentreign fic. Comments he has deleted by now.
> 
> This doesn't mean you can't or shouldn't enjoy his fics, I just want readers to know a little bit about whom they are dealing with."
> 
> Yes, I voted for Trump, but I REGRET it. I actually wanted Dr. Ben Carson for president.
> 
> The whole men being monsters thing, what I meant was that I don't feel like it's fair to blame a whole race or gender for the actions of ONE person, living or dead; which I feel does happen at times. I should've expanded on that thought in the original comment.
> 
> If the truth about myself has turned you off of reading my story, I apologize.

There’s a knock at the door. One Alex Danvers, Director of the Department of Extranormal Operations, stands outside the two-story home of the Arias girls, Sam and Ruby. She wears a white shirt under a black blazer and black slacks. There’s a loud thundering of footsteps headed in Alex’s direction, when the door swings open.

“Hey Rubes! Ready to go?” Alex asks, smiling.

A beaming child of about 13 responds, “Yep, let me just grab my backpack!”

Ruby runs back into the home leaving the door open, her mother, Sam, takes her place. She’s dressed in a tight-fitting, white blouse and black pencil skirt (Alex’s favorite business attire ensemble, but don’t tell Sam that). 

“Hey Alex, thanks so much for taking her to school today! I know you literally save lives for a living, so just add mine to the list!” Sam smiles, chuckling.

Alex hesitates, staring at the olive-skinned goddess in front of her for a second to long, before eventually returning the smile, “I’ll put it at the top!.. And it’s no problem, really!”

Sam touches Alex just above the elbow, squeezing gently, “Well, I definitely owe you one, OK?”

Alex nods, grinning, “Sure!”

Just then, Ruby appears with her backpack over her shoulder, “All right, let’s go, Aunt Alex! Bye mom, love you!”

The two walk over to Alex’s black DEO-issued Cadillac Escalade.

“Love you too, Rubes!” Sam shouts, “Oh and thanks again Alex for NOT bringing the motorcycle this time!”

Alex just gives her a thumbs up, before starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. The SUV then drives forward, down the road.

Sam closes the door. Leaning back against it, she lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in.

Outside, a silver 1994 Mercedes-Benz S500 pulls up to the house slowly, before driving off.

Alex catches a glimpse of the car in her rear-view mirror.

__________________________________________________

“OK, and what does the liver do?” Alex asks Ruby, as they sit in the car, waiting for the crossing guard to let them pass.

“It has over 500 functions, Aunt Alex, you’re gonna have to narrow it down.” Ruby answers smugly.

“All right, smarty-pants, what are its three main functions?” Alex quizzes.

Ruby replies, “The liver produces bile for the intestines, filters food, drugs, alcohol, etc., and helps with blood clotting.”

Alex smiles, holding out a fist for a bump, which Ruby happily responds to, bumping back.

“You’ll be a doctor before you know it, kid!” Alex declares.

They finally pull up to the school and Ruby hops out, “Bye Aunt Alex, and thanks!”

“Good luck on your biology test!” Alex yells as the door slams shut.

Alex shakes her head, smiling. She drives off, but notices the same silver Mercedes from earlier in her side mirror.

She decides to leave it be for now, hoping it’s just a coincidence, but believing it to be something far more sinister.

__________________________________________________

“Hey Director, how’re lil’ Ruby and the girlfriend?!” A grinning blonde superhero asks as Alex enters the control room of the DEO. 

“Lil’ Ruby and the girlfriend? Is this a band I am yet to be made aware of in this time of distasteful music?” Brainy questions.

Alex squints and shakes her head at Brainy, “What? No! Ruby is Sam’s daughter, remember?”

“And Sam is…”

“Not important right now!” Alex shouts, cutting off Kara. “Speaking of which, any news on the extranormal front?”

Brainy steps up, holding a tablet he mindlessly taps on, “A few arrests, but nothing that is of importance to the director.”

Alex sighs.

“So, how are they, Alex?” Supergirl wonders.

“Good, they're good! Are you and Lena joining game night on Friday?” Alex asks.

Supergirl scoffs, “Uh, yeah, my sister and my gf’s bestie want us over for a game night, I think we can make the time!”

Alex sighs again, shaking her head.

__________________________________________________

It’s Friday, and Alex, Kara, Lena, and Brainy have converged on the Arias homestead for Mario Party AND Mario Kart and alcohol! James didn’t show because he and the “Super-Friends” haven’t been on the best of terms since Lena left him for Kara, but that’s neither here nor there.

Alex and Sam prepare food in the kitchen as the others play in the living room. Brainy and Ruby race as Toad and Peach in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Ruby beats Brainy by a wide margin, as she high-fives Kara.

“Your victory is inconclusive as I was not allowed to plug the game into my mind.” Brainy suggests.

Ruby blows him a raspberry.

__________________________________________________

Sam pulls a pizza out of the oven, placing it on the kitchen counter. 

She turns to Alex, “Hey, so, as way of saying ‘thanks’ I got you something!”

Alex places pot-stickers on a platter before turning to Sam with a raised eyebrow, “Oh?”

Sam opens a cabinet high above the oven, pulling out a bottle of brown liquid.

“Scotch?” Sam asks, offering to pour Alex a glass.

Alex smiles, “Always.”

Sam pulls out two tumblers from the same cabinet, pouring two fingers in each glass. She hands one to Alex, clinking it.

“To my favorite redhead!” Sam says with a lecherous smile.

Alex beams, clinking her glass with Sam’s, “To me!”

They sip and share a giggle. Their gazes linger on each other, both blushing before they look away.

Alex clears her throat, “Well, we should probably get this food out there! We don’t want to keep the ravenous one waiting!”

Sam snorts, “No, yeah, we definitely don’t want that!”

Sam grabs the pizza and heads out to the living room. Alex puts the glasses in the sink, but before she can turn back to grab the pot-stickers and leave, something catches her eye through the window. A silver Mercedes-Benz parked across the street; a dark figure sits within.

Alex squints, and blows out a breath, taking it all in.

She turns away, grabbing the platter of pot-stickers and heads toward the living room.

She sets the dish down on the coffee table in the middle of the group and straightens up.

“Hey, Sam, I love your neighbor’s Mercedes! It’s a ’94 S500, right?” She asks, trying to gather as much information as possible.

Moving a bite of pizza to the side of her mouth so she can speak, Sam replies, “As far as I know, none of our neighbors have a Mercedes.” 

“Oh, huh, well that’s a shame, I would’ve loved to talk to them about it… Anyway, I’ll be right back, I, uh, left something in the car!” She explains.

Kara, around a mouth full of pot-stickers, says, “OK, hurry back!”

Alex nods, rushing out of the room, and ultimately, out of the house, shutting the door behind her. 

__________________________________________________

She rushes to the Escalade, opens the door and pulls out the magnetic glove that Winn designed for her combat suit.

Alex runs across the streets, staying stealthy. She sneaks down the sidewalk, hunching over as she speeds over to the Mercedes-Benz. She rounds the car to the driver’s side and pops up by the door.

She knocks on the window, “Can I help you?!”

The man inside jumps at the sight of the government agent and in a flash, he throws his car into ‘drive’ and speeds off.

“Oh no you don’t!” Alex grunts, turning on her magnetic glove. She aims it at the car.

The car stops on a dime, despite the fact that the tires continue to spin.

Alex grimaces as she holds her place in the street, refusing to let the car go. A creaking sounds from the car before she realizes what’s happening, the car rips apart. 

The loud screeching of metal on asphalt raises alarms throughout the neighborhood, causing families to exit their homes witness the commotion. Sam, Ruby, and the Super-Friends, included.

When all is finally quiet, Alex walks over to the driver’s door and rips it open. She pulls a frightened man out and slams him against the front half of the car.

“Why have you been following me?” Alex questions through gritted teeth.

The man wails, “I’m not!”

Alex pushes him further into the car, “Try again!”

“I’m not following you!” The man replies, looking over to Ruby, he points, “I’m following her!”

Alex roars, “Why?!”

Before the man can say another word, Sam walks over, putting her hand on Alex’s right bicep, “Because he’s Ruby’s father, Alex!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people have been waiting for this (and it would’ve been up sooner), but my laptop is being a jerk! Therefore, I am typing this on my phone.
> 
> Please bear with me.

Alex lowers Ruby’s father from where she has him pressed up against the now-totaled car and unhands him.

He looks at her and she meets his gaze. They share a nod.

“What are you doing here, Rafe?” Sam asks.

Rafe straightens out his shirt, tugging on his long sleeves and looking around the group of ‘Super-Friends,’ “Aren’t you going to introduce me first?”

Sam gives an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes, pointing out everyone in the group, “, this is my boss slash best friend Lena, Lena’s girlfriend Kara, and...”

When Sam gets to Alex she pauses, seemingly at a loss for words.

Alex looks at her, confused, before turning back to Rafe, “I’m Kara’s sister and Sam’s f-“

Sam blurts out “...fiancée! She’s... my fiancée!”

Alex looks at Sam incredulously, asking, “What?!”

And so does Rafe, drawing it out, “Whaaat?”

And finally, so do Kara and Lena, simultaneously, “WHAT?!”

—————————————————————————

“OK, before we go any further I need to put this out there: Ruby’s dad is Andy from Parks and Rec?!” Kara practically shouts from where she paces in Sam’s bedroom, as she, Lena, Sam, and Alex meet privately to discuss the uninvited guest.

“Really, love? That’s your question and not why these two didn’t tell us they were engaged?” Lena asks, arms crossed.

Alex and Sam sit on the king-sized bed. Alex’s arms wrap around her knees and Sam sits cross-legged, massaging her temples.

“Well, when we were together, he was more Peter Quill than Andy Dwyer...” Sam explains, before Alex cuts in.

“... And this engagement’s still pretty recent, so forgive us for not telling you.” Alex looks at Sam, conspiratorially. 

Sam smirks, gratefully, before clearing her throat, “Can you guys give Alex and I a moment please?.. And maybe save Rafe from Brainy?”

Kara nods, smiling, “Say no more.”

Kara and Lena exit the bedroom. Closing the door behind them, they walk into the living room where Brainy is trying to make small talk with Rafe.

“So, how about that local sports team? By my calculations they have a 1 in 5.296395585 chance of winning their league championship.” Brainy states.

Rafe stares at Brainy, bug-eyed.

—————————————————————————

Alex looks at Sam, “Fiancée, huh?”

“Yeaaah,” Sam hesitates before looking at Alex, “Sorry.”

Alex shakes her head, laying her legs flat and resting on her hands, “Don’t worry about it. Trust me, this is tame compared to some of the things Kara and I have pulled.”

Sam smiles at her and puts her right hand on Alex’s left thigh, “Thank you, but can I ask you something?”

Alex nods, smiling, “Shoot.”

Sam blushes, “Would you be OK with this not being a scheme?”

Alex’s brows furrow, “What do you mean?”

Sam sighs, “I mean I like you, Alex... a lot... and I feel like you like me, too. Plus, you’re essentially Ruby’s second mom, so... why not?”

Alex’s brows stay furrowed, “How’d you know how I felt?”

Sam looks at her incredulously, eyebrows raised, giggling, “Please, I’ve seen the way you look at me!”

Alex blushes, smirking, “Shut up.”

Sam rests her right hand on Alex’s left cheek. They both lean in to each other, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Alex pulls away, smiling and nodding, “OK... let’s do this... for real.”

Sam beams a 1000-watt smile, leaning in to peck another kiss on Alex’s lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still typing this on my phone. Fun times had by all!

Alex walks over to the bedroom door, placing her right hand on the brass knob.

She turns to Sam who stands behind her, “You ready to do this?”

Sam closes her eyes and breathes deeply, nodding, “Yeah, yeah, I think I am. Let me get Ruby and we can let the awkwardness rain down!”

Alex snorts and shakes her head, opening the door. Sam walks out behind her and heads to Ruby’s room to summon her daughter.

She knocks on the door, opening it slowly, “Hey kiddo, can you come out here please?”

Ruby groans, standing up from her bed, “Finally! You know, it wasn’t fair sending me to my room!”

“Yeah, I know, sorry. I just didn’t know how to handle the situation.” Sam replies.

Ruby sighs, “I get it, but still.”

Sam smirks, placing a hand on her daughter’s head as she passes her, exiting the bedroom.

“Oh, one more thing,” Sam adds, “Alex and I are a couple, so please act like you knew about it.”

Ruby looks at her confused, “I DO know about it, you guys have been together for months.”

Sam smiles, “Good girl.”

“What?” Ruby asks.

“Nothing!” Sam replies.  


____________________________________

Sam and Ruby enter the living room, stopping to take in the room, “OK, Ruby this is your father Rafe Spielman, Rafe this is your daughter, Ruby.” Sam says gesturing between them.

Rafe stands up from the La-Z-Boy, stepping over the ottoman to walk to his daughter with his hand extended.

“Nice to meet you, milady!” He says, smiling.

Ruby takes his hand and shakes it hesitantly

Sam walks over to a loveseat, sitting down next to Alex, who puts her arm around the mom.

Sam clears her throat, “Ruby, do you have anything to say?”

“Uh, nice to meet you, too!.. What took you so long?” Ruby asks.

“Ruby!” Sam chides.

Rafe laughs, “No, no, it’s OK! I’d ask the same thing if I were her.”

Rafe gets down on one knee so he can be eye-level with Ruby, “I realized that every child deserves a dad and it was time I gave you one... If you want one, that is.”

Ruby smiles and wraps her arms around Rafe, who raps his arms around the teen.

Kara and Lena simultaneously coo at the moment.

Alex whispers to Sam, “Is there any reason to NOT believe him?”

Sam whispers back, “I’m gonna give him the benefit of the doubt... for now.”

Alex takes her cue and nods, accepting the answer.

Rafe and Ruby release each other. Rafe stands back up, clapping his hands once.

“OK, so not to ruin the moment, but I can see you guys were having a get together that I was not invited to, so I’m gonna go, but before I do I have to ask, do you three ladies want to have, like, a family dinner night with me? That way we can get properly acquainted without having our cars ripped in half?” Rafe asks, smiling.

Alex blushes.

“Mom?” Ruby asks.

Sam replies, “Uh, yeah, it’s fine with me. Alex?”

Alex looks at Sam, shocked, turning to Rafe and Ruby, before turning back to Sam, “Yeah, sounds great!”

Ruby smiles a thousand-watt smile before hugging Rafe again. He reciprocates.

“Here give me your number.” Rafe says, pulling his phone out of his jean pocket and tossing it to Sam. He continues, “We’ll plan it later.”

Sam types in her number before tossing it back to Rafe.

He squeezes Ruby one more time and heads for the exit. He turns back, “Nice meeting you all!.. See you later, Rubes!”

He opens the door and leaves, closing the door behind him.

“Well, that went better than expected.” Brainy says.

Sam let’s out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in, “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

Alex squeezes her with the arm she had over Sam’s shoulder.

____________________________________

It’s Monday, the next week and Sam sits in her office at L-Corp poring over financial statements. 

A buzz sounds over the intercom on her desk.

“Ms. Arias, you have a guest.” Jess, Lena and Sam’s joint secretary states.

“Who is it, Jess?” Sam asks.

Jess answers, “I’ve been given strict instruction to say that she’s your fiancée and she has lunch for you.” 

Sam laughs, “Send in her, Jess!”

A couple seconds later, Alex enters Sam’s office holding a paper bag from Big Belly Burger.

Sam looks up and smiles, “Did you threaten my assistant, Ms. Danvers?”

Alex looks at her shyly, “She made it sound way worse than it really was!”

Sam stands up and walks around her desk to meet her. They kiss in greeting.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Sam asks, smirking.

“Marry me?” Alex replies, conspiratorially.

“...Shut up...” Sam says, under her breath.

The couple walk over to the sofa and coffee table to the right of Sam’s desk and sit. 

Alex puts the bag on the table, pulling out the food from within.

“One Big Belly chicken tender sandwich with fries for you and one Big Belly barbecue burger with onion rings for me.” Alex says.

Sam unwraps the sandwich from its parchment paper and takes a bite. Mouth full, she asks, “‘Ow ju kno zis ma faverit?”

Alex snorts, “What?”

Sam swallows, rolling her eyes, “How did you know this was my favorite?”

Alex looks at her incredulously, “It’s kinda my job!”

Sam smacks her on the arm, playfully. “Seriously!”

Alex pops an onion ring in her mouth, chewing quickly. “Well, you know I had a crush on you... I may have internalized everything you’ve said since I met you.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or creeped out!” Sam says, taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Both. Definitely both.” Alex replies, wriggling her eyebrows.

Sam nudges her with her shoulder.

Alex swallows another bite of her burger, “So, are you ready to have dinner with Rafe?”

Sam puts down her sandwich, turning to Alex, “I mean no, but yes... I don’t know... I just have to keep telling myself that I’m doing this for Ruby.”

Alex wipes her hands with a napkin and places her slightly less greasy hand on Sam’s thigh, “Just remember that you won’t be alone. I’ll be by you every step of the way.”

Sam leans over and kisses Alex on the cheek, “I know, thank you.”

Alex nods, “So, what’s the plan anyway?”

Sam let’s out a breath, “Rafe’s gonna come over on Thursday and cook dinner... How do you feel about chicken parmigiana?”

“I love it! As far as Italian goes, it’s definitely in my top five!” Alex answers.

“Good, good, that’s good!” Sam says, still slightly nervous.

“Will there be wine?” Alex questions.

“God yes!” Sam announces, enthusiastically.

Alex snorts, “Then all will be well!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on 1/8/19, but edited it on 1/9/19 to add some things. The changes aren't significant, but for context in later chapters you may need it.

All was not well…

As Alex arrives at the Arias homestead, walking into the kitchen, Rafe is on his way out.

“Going somewhere?” She asks, as charmingly as she can.

“Uh, yeah, I was just gonna go pick up a wine to go with dinner! And now, that you’re here… Do you think you can keep an eye on the chicken while I’m out?” He asks.

Alex blanches, “Oh, I don’t think so… I’m the worst cook you’ll ever meet.”

Rafe smirks, “You can’t be that bad… Seriously, all you have to do is pull it out when the buzzer goes off.”

She sighs, “Where’s Sam? Can’t she do it?”

“Sam’s picking up Ruby from soccer practice.” He explains.

He squeezes her shoulder encouragingly, “You can do it, I believe in you!”

He grabs his leather jacket off the rack by the door and heads out, closing the door behind him.

Alex deflates. She pulls out a pair of AirPods from her front-right jean pocket and pops them in her ears. She turns on her Queen playlist (she’d seen Bohemian Rhapsody and become a renewed fan of the rock band) and waits… 

__________________________________________________

And that’s why Alex is currently paying the pizza guy for the three pizzas she ordered (one meat-lovers, one cheese, and one veggie-lovers), having not heard the buzzer because of the music.

Alex places the pizzas on the dining room table, “Sorry again for ruining dinner!” 

She sits down across from Ruby, with Sam on her left and Rafe on her right, at opposite ends of the table.

Rafe waves her off, “Happens to all of us… Remind me to tell you about the time I burned cereal!”

All three ladies snicker.

Alex pours some wine in a glass, “I hope this wine is worth me burning the chicken!”

Rafe huffs out a laugh, “Yeah, me too! It’s from the Coppola winery, so if it’s as good as the Godfather or Godfather, Part II, then it will be!”

Sam scoffs, “Francis Ford Coppola also directed Godfather, Part III, so it may be disappointing.”

All three adults take a sip.

“Mm, Godfather, Part II,” Rafe announces.

Alex nods, “Definitely.”

Ruby looks between the three, “You guys are weird.”

The adults laugh.

Rafe clears his throat, “OK, so, can I just take care of the elephant room?”

“Ripping the band-aid off?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, so, no offense, Alex, but Sam your fiancée’s a woman! When we were dating, I had no idea you, uh, swung that way?” Rafe explains.

Sam looks at Alex, who gives her an encouraging smile, “Neither did I, but apparently human sexuality isn’t always black and white…”

“…Sometimes it’s rainbow-colored!” Alex finishes.

The table chuckles, including Rafe.

“Look, Rafe, I didn’t even realize I was a lesbian until I met my ex-fiancée, and that was only two or so years ago… Sometimes these things just sneak up on you.” Alex elucidates.

He nods, understanding, before he asks, “Ex-fiancée?”

“Yeah, Maggie, I, uh, I broke it off after I met these two…” She says gesturing between Sam and Ruby, “…She didn’t want kids, and I did, and well, here we are.” Alex reveals.

Rafe makes an impressed face toward Ruby, “Good job, kid!”

Ruby blushes, slowly biting her pizza.

“You never told me that!” Sam says to Alex, under her breath.

Alex shrugs, smirking, “No regrets.”

A ghost of a smile graces Sam’s face. They both sit there, quietly staring at each other.

“So, how’d the two of you meet?” Rafe asks, pulling the two women out of their trance.

Sam clears her throat, “It’s kind of a long story…”

“I have all the time in the world.” He says, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

“Well, the quick version is that we literally kept bumping into each other at certain events downtown and then Alex’s sister, Kara, who you met the other night, and my boss and best friend, Lena, who you also met the other night, were best friends, now girlfriends, and we got to know each other through them.” Sam lets out in one breath.

“I also consulted Sam during some medical tests.” Alex reveals.

“Medical tests?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah, Alex has a background in medicine and could tell something was wrong with me. I guess being a single mom and the CFO of a Fortune-500 company got the best of me and I got really stressed out.” Sam explains.

“But she’s all good now!” Alex says, putting her hand on top of Sam’s, which rests on the table.

Sam squeezes Alex’s hand, “All thanks to you!”

“OK, you two are too cute for your own good.” Ruby says.

The three adults laugh.

"And how long have you been together?" He asks, biting a slice of pizza.

"All together? Less than a year. We got engaged three days before you showed up." Sam tells him.

He smirks, "I ask because I noticed that there aren't any pictures of Alex around the house."

Alex swallows, fearing they've been caught in a lie, she improvises, "That's on me. I had pictures of myself and Maggie all over my apartment, then we called it off and I still had them. It's a matter of superstition..."

Rafe taps his index finger against his temple, "Smart thinking. It's better to be sure. I get it."

Alex exhales, relieved he bought it. She clears her throat, “So, Rafe, why don’t you tell us about you?”

He sips his wine, “What’s there to tell?”

"Well, you could tell us why you decided to make an appearance in my life thirteen years after I was born!" Ruby states.

"Ruby!" Sam scolds.

Alex shakes her head, "I don't know, Sam. He got to rip off the band-aid, Ruby should too!"

“Well, it didn't have to be so blunt. I am trying to teach her manners." Sam says to Alex, before turning to Rafe, "How about we start with what happened to you after high school?”

He sighs, “Well, after I graduated, I went to work for my father as a car salesman. I did that until about a month ago.”

“Why’d you quit?” Alex asks.

“Uh, well, my dad died…”

“Aww, Big Jack passed away? Rafe, I’m so sorry!” Sam interrupts.

“Uh, thanks… He, uh, he always liked you, you know? He always thought you were too good for me… Looks like you proved him right.” He says, “I think that's why I left, honestly. I felt like I could never be the man you needed me to be. My own father didn't even think so, or so I thought... But uh, that's partly why I’m here... I lost my father, and I came to the revelation that it was time for me to get to know my daughter… So, my brother, who also worked at the dealership, bought out my contract and now I have all the time to spend with you guys!”

“Hey,” Alex says, a tear on the verge of escaping from her eye, “If you ever need anyone to talk to about your dad, give me a call. I lost my dad when I was a teenager, so I know what it’s like.”

He nods, tears prickling his eyes, “Thanks.”

After a beat of silence, and some mournful sniffs, Ruby asks, “So, dad, what’s your favorite movie?”

He huffs out a laugh, “That’d be Raiders of the Lost Ark!”

“Do you wanna watch it after dinner?” She questions.

“Uh, yeah?! If you don’t mind me quoting the entire movie!” He says, enthusiastically.

Ruby smiles.

“Ruby? Don’t you have homework?” Sam inquires.

“C’mon, mom! Pleeeease?!” She asks, drawing out the ‘please.’ Rafe joins her.

Sam looks at Alex, who shrugs, “You know I don’t mind helping her afterward.”

“All right, fine. But once the credits roll, your books better be cracked!” Sam warns.

“Yes!” Ruby and Rafe celebrate in unison, high-fiving.

__________________________________________________

The next night, at their weekly ‘Danvers Sisters Night,’ Alex eats some of Kara’s pot-stickers.

“Hey!” Kara pouts.

“What? I had pizza yesterday, I don’t need it two days in a row!” Alex explains.

“You could’ve ordered your own box!” Kara practically shouts, stealing the container back from Alex.

Alex huffs, grabbing an egg-roll off the coffee table.

“So, how’d it go anyway?” Kara asks around a mouth full of food.

Alex swallows a piece of egg-roll, “I think it went really well! I mean it was touch-and-go at times, but overall Rafe seems like a great guy and the fact that Sam and I are engaged didn’t even phase him. I mean he was curious, sure, but he took it in stride.”

Kara smiles, “Good! God knows we don’t need any ‘Baby Dada Drada!’”

Alex chuckles, “Nice term.”

Kara slaps her playfully, “It’s not my fault ‘dada’ doesn’t rhyme with ‘drama.’”

“You shoulda seen him after dinner! We watched the first Indiana Jones and it was like having Winn 2.0 sitting next to me!” Alex tells her.

The blonde puts her head back, laughing, “I bet you loved that!”

“Well, I miss Winn even more now, I guess.” Alex shrugs.

“So, do the future Danvers-Arias family and Rafe have any future plans?” Kara questions.

“I don’t know, I think it’d be fun to go to an arcade together! Maybe you and Lena could come, too!” Alex suggests.

“Oh, definitely! I still want revenge for when my loving girlfriend beat me at laser tag! I mean, I still can’t get over that! I’m a freakin’ superhero!” Kara practically shouts.

Alex laughs, “We both know you were too distracted by her lips to pull the trigger, like she did!”

Kara blushes, “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that when Alex has to improvise, she makes the sound at 14:28 in this clip from That 80s Show!
> 
> https://youtu.be/n8_Fiq2YNyE?t=856
> 
> And yes, that is Chyler Leigh with liberty spikes, playing a punk named Tuesday!


End file.
